Cuando nació mi hija
by Cristy1994
Summary: En esta historia, Ron nos cuenta los nervios, pensamientos y emociones cuando nació su hija, Rose Weasley Granger. ¡Un bonito relato un tanto divertido! Todos sabemos cómo es Ron :D


¡Hola! Así es como siempre he imaginado que fue el nacimiento de la primogénita de Ron y Hermione, Rose, ¡y así es como os lo escribo! Ojalá les guste :D

 _Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling._

A ella le dolían los pies a menudo, así que, cuando acababa el día, se sentaba en el sofá y los ponía en mi regazo para que los masajeara, mientras ella se relajaba con una taza de té en una mano y un libro en la otra. Incluso cuando volvía demasiado cansado del trabajo, lo primero que hacía era aliviarle el dolor a mi mujer. _Mi mujer_. Todavía se me hacía extraño llamarla así, a ella, con la que peleé más que con cualquier otra persona, a ella, que había sido mi amiga hasta que empecé a verla con otros ojos, con esos ojos de la adolescencia que te hacen empezar a fijarte en esa persona especial. Y desde luego que lo era. Fue mi primer y único amor. Incluso cuando intentaba negarme lo evidente, sabía que era ella. Porque yo nunca fui de saber muchas cosas, pero cuando sabía algo, lo sabía con certeza.

Aquella noche se veía demasiado bella. Se había quitado la gomilla del pelo y mechones de su pelo ondulado le caían por el rostro. Ella odiaba su pelo, pero a mi me encantaba, y se lo decía siempre que se frustraba intentando manejarlo a su antojo y no lo conseguía.  
También estaba bastante sensible últimamente. Más de una vez la descubrí desnuda en el baño, frente al espejo, mirándose de un lado y del otro la barriga. Se pasaba los dedos por sus caderas, que habían empezado a alojar alguna que otra estría, y por sus piernas, que ahora estaban más cerca la una de la otra que antes.  
Por supuesto, yo nunca le dije que la había visto hacer eso. Creo que se hubiera sentido bastante avergonzada. Pero a mí no me importaba para nada aquel cambio en su cuerpo, era normal que cambiara, ¿no? ¡En su interior estaba creciendo una vida! Supongo que ella se sentía de esa manera porque estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de todo lo que la rodeaba, y ante ese cambio no podía hacer nada. No creo que le disgustase demasiado su nuevo cuerpo, lo que creo que le pasaba es que esa situación era nueva para ella. Y para mi.

De repente ella dio un grito ahogado y yo casi me caigo del sofá.  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Pensé mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin valor para pronunciar palabra.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¿Es que no ves que viene el bebé?

"Que viene el bebé". Ay, Merlín.

Me levanté corriendo y subí las escaleras a toda prisa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía muy bien. Había estado imaginándome ese momento mucho tiempo.

-¡Ron! - Escuché a Hermione gritar desde abajo - ¿Dónde diablos vas?

-A coger - Entré disparado en la habitación - las cosas - Miré en el armario - del - Miré debajo de la cama - bebé - Y miré en el baño. ¿Dónde estaba la mochila del bebé?

-¡Te dije que había bajado el macuto hace tres días, para evitar precisamente que perdieras tiempo en subir las escaleras! - Gritó desde abajo - ¿Es que no me escuchas? - Preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres.

-¡No! Quiero decir, ¡si! ¿Dónde pusiste los polvos Flu? - Dije mientras miraba en los tarros de la cocina.

-Desde luego, donde la sal no. Pero, ¿no pretenderás ir al hospital por la chimenea, no? - Dijo, que se estaba poniendo roja. Y yo conocía muy bien esa tonalidad de rojo. Así era como se ponía cuando me explicaba cómo hacer algo y yo hacía todo lo contrario. - ¡Te dije que no puedo usar los polvos Flu! Inhalarlos puede ser tóxico para el bebé.

-¡Ah, claro! Sí, ya recuerdo que me lo dijiste - Dije, mientras abría la despensa buscando la mochila para el hospital, y la cerraba inmediatamente al darme cuenta que era imposible que Hermione la hubiera dejado allí - Sí, sí, claro que me acuerdo - Y me dirigí a la entradita, donde, ¡tachán! estaba aquel dichoso macuto - Vamos - Dije mientras me ponía recto, y le cedía mi brazo a ella.

-¿Qué haces, Ron? - Preguntó ella, con un tono rojizo en la cara que ya no me estaba gustando nada - Ella se llevó las manos a su barriga y se dobló, aguantando el dolor.

-¡Aparecernos en el hospital, Hermione! Vamos, date prisa - Y estiré aún más mi brazo.

Ella me empujó a un lado, alargó la mano y cogió de la mesita de la entrada las llaves del coche.

-Te dije, Ronald Weasley, que aparecerse, definitivamente era perjudicial para el bebé. ¡Te lo habré dicho unas cuarenta veces!

-Claro que sí - Dije de repente, quitándole las llaves de la mano - Por supuesto que sí. Sí, definitivamente me lo dijiste - Y salí por la puerta directo al coche, aunque tuve que volver sobre mis pasos para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras del porche.

Afortunadamente, llegamos al hospital sanos y salvos, un milagro si tenemos en cuenta que, de camino al mismo, se me olvidó cómo usar el embrague y el acelerador, y aquel coche muggle se caló al menos cuatro veces.

Por supuesto, fuimos al hospital de los magos. Por nada del mundo llevaría a mi preciosa mujer a un hospital muggle, porque, aunque ella defendiera que los muggles son muy competentes en sus profesiones, yo no me fiaba tanto de ellos.

"Eso es una tontería, Ron" - Dijo ella, varias semanas atrás - "Cuando vas a dar a luz, de todas formas, no se puede usar la magia"

¡Pero me daba igual! Ella sería atendida por médicos magos y brujas y no había más que hablar.

Enseguida se la llevaron por un pasillo muy bien iluminado, tan deprisa que pensé que había surgido alguna complicación.

Yo corría detrás de los médicos y alzaba la cabeza para ver si podía verla, pero entraron por una gran puerta que se abrió sola para dejarlos pasar, y cuando llegué yo me di de bruces con ella.

-Sólo magos y brujas autorizados. Disculpe las molestias - Dijo ésta.

Volví corriendo por aquel pasillo y busqué a alguien con el uniforme de médico.

-¡Camarera! Quiero decir, ¡enfermera! - Grité cuando vi a una a lo lejos, y corrí hacia ella.

-Mi mujer está dando a luz - Dije casi sin aliento.

-Ah, pues me alegro mucho, enhorabuena - dijo ésta, que masticaba chicle mientras movía su varita para ponerle una vía a una señora mayor con un sombrero picudo en la cabeza.

-¡Quiero estar con ella! - Dije al ver que no me había entendido.

-Lo siento, eso no es posible. Tendrá que esperar.

Y efectivamente esperé. Esperé muchísimo. Me pareció una eternidad. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Estaría todo bien? Pues claro que sí. Casi me olvidaba que era Hermione la que estaba allí dentro. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza inhumana. ¡Claro que estaba todo bien, definitivamente e inevitablemente, todo estaba más que bien! Pero que saliera ya, por favor.

"Vamos, Hermione" - Pensé - "Tu puedes, mi niña sabelotodo"

Unas horas más tarde, una camilla salió por donde ella había entrado. Me apresuré hacia allí. ¡Era ella, y me sonreía! Aunque parecía exhausta, jamás la había visto tan cansada. El sudor en su frente formaban gotas que se derramaban por su pelo y su rostro. Entonces ella desvió sus ojos hacia sus brazos.  
Una pequeña bebé liada en mantas dormía sobre su pecho. Me agaché para mirarla. Sus pestañas eran muy largas para ser un bebé, y por sus mejillas y nariz se apreciaban unas pecas diminutas. Era preciosa.

-Yo...

-¿Quieres cogerla? - Preguntó Hermione, al ver que no era capaz de hablar.

-Sí.

Entonces me la puso entre los brazos. Rose. Mi hija. ¿Cómo podía sentir todo lo que sentía en aquel momento sin explotar? Estaba cogiendo a mi hija por primera vez y aún no estaba seguro si estaba soñando o viviendo un sueño.  
Ella se retorció un poco, movió los labios, y unos segundos más tardes abrió los ojos. Esos ojitos eran de la familia Weasley, ¡qué contenta se iba a poner mi madre! Entonces me miró, y esa mirada inocente y dulce me hizo darme cuenta de algo. La quería. Había tardado en darme cuenta que quería a su madre, pero a ella la había querido desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Entonces entendí algo que llenó mi corazón de alegría. Yo, Ronald Weasley, nunca había sido bueno en nada. Había fracasado en casi todo lo que había hecho en mi vida. Sin embargo, sí había algo que había hecho bien. ¡Mucho más que bien! Aquello se merecía un sobresaliente. Mi hija se merecía un sobresaliente. Y, junto con Hermione, la había hecho yo.

-o-

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá os haya gustado. Os invito a pasaros por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias.

 **¡Besitos!**


End file.
